Les cheveux courts d'Hinata
by traveling book's
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demander pourquoi, contrairement aux autres, Hinata Hyuga avait les cheveux courts ? Pain est vaincu, Konoha peut renaître,Mais à quel prix ? Hinata a voulu le protéger et elle est blessé par sa faute. C'est au moment où il risque de la perdre qu'il prend conscience de ses sentiments. Entre révélations et larmes, beaucoup de chose vont changer.


Voici un nouvel OS. Une petite histoire sans prétention sur Hinata et Naruto, juste après le combat contre Pain. Merci de laisser des rewiews !

Il était là, blessé et sale. Du sang coulait de ses plaies et il était à bout de force. Ses yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes la fixaient. Elle était étendue au milieu des ruines de Konoha. Il avait battu Pain, mais à quel prix ? Elle l'avait défendu, elle s'était battu pour lui et maintenant elle était au seuil de la mort par sa faute. Il regrettait tellement de lui faire subir ça. Il s'avança vers elle, tant bien que mal, en rampant et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il était allongé près d'elle maintenant.

Son corps ne répondait plus, il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. Condamné à la regarder, à garder sa main sur sa joue. Il murmura son prénom plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas pour lui. Il criait maintenant. Il l'appelait de toute ses forces, de toute son âme. Elle était loin, si loin de lui. Il pouvait la toucher, la sentir sous ses doigts, mais elle était froide. Envolée sa chaleur si intense.

Elle avait en elle une flamme minuscule, qui menaçait de s'éteindre à la moindre secousse mais qui tenait bon et qui allait en grandissant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être éteinte maintenant. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant elle était si froide, si blanche. Elle semblait être dans un profond sommeil, poupée inanimée. Elle était si belle, mais la voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Il était assez fort pour battre une dizaine d'ennemis, mais pas pour voir son amie dans un état pareil. Alors il s'enfuit, tel un lâche. Il ferma les yeux, reniant le malheur et l'injustice du monde, fuyant la vue de la mort.

J_e suis ici parce que je le veux._

Il se releva soudainement et rouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Oui c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit que c'était son choix et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les regards de sa camarades. Il n'avait jamais remarqué son amour et son admiration. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué elle en fait. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Quel idiot.

_Tu m'as aider à trouver ma voie et à suivre le bon chemin._

Pourtant elle le remerciait. Il n'avait absolument rien fait à part se vanter d'être fort. Mais en vérité il était faible. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger et toute ces années il l'avait ignorée. Il ne lui avait dit que quelques phrases, et pourtant chaque phrase la comblait de bonheur. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aimer à ce point ? Il était indigne d'elle. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

_Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te sauver._

_Je veux rester pour toujours à tes cotés !_

_Tu m'as changée Naruto._

_Je t'aime_

_Merci._

Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Hinata. Elle était sans doute celle qui se souciait le plus de lui. Elle était la seule à être venu le secourir. Toujours timide et hésitante, elle n'avait pourtant pas hésité pour lui. Elle avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre à le regarder mais lui il ne l'avait pas vu. Il pleurait, il pleurait pour son idiotie. Pour la femme qui n'aurait jamais du aimer un homme tel que lui.

Naruto.

Il tourna vivement la tête. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux mauves qui semblaient renfermer toute la douceur du monde. Elle était en vie. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, pleurant encore, mais cette fois de soulagement.

Hinata ! Dit-il, Pourquoi ?

Tu te rappelles Naruto, de ce jour où je t'ai rencontré ? Il fit non de la tête. Ce jour là, j'avais encore perdu contre Neiji. J'étais anéantie. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai heurté trois enfants. Ils me faisaient peur. Ils voulaient juste que je m'excuse, mais leur façon de faire m'effrayait. Je n'en pouvait plus, quand tu es arrivé. La première chose que tu as dite c'est « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et plus tard je serai Hokage. » Ils se sont moqués de toi mais tu n'as pas faibli. Ils étaient à trois contre toi tout seul et pourtant tu ne t'enfuyais pas. Ce jour là je suis partie sans même te dire merci alors que tu étais étendu sur le sol. Je m'en suis voulu, tu sais. Et je me suis promis qu'un jour ce serai moi qui te sauverai.

Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça tu sais, je... Commença Naruto.

Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour là que tu as commencé à m'intriguer, continua-t-elle, je t'ai beaucoup observé et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse.

Hinata...

Tu sais pourquoi j'étais la seule à avoir garder mes cheveux courts ? Il refit non de la tête. Une rumeur à Konoha courait selon laquelle Sasuke aimait les filles aux cheveux longs. Toutes les filles l'aimaient et s'étaient faites poussés les cheveux. Je croyais que tu étais au courant et j'ai fais exprès de garder les miens courts pour te montrer que je ne faisait pas partie de ces filles. C'est idiot non ?

Non pas du tout, s'écria-t-il, ça me touche beaucoup.

Quand tu es partie je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais le temps pour ce genre de chose j'avais le temps pour m'améliorer Je voulais devenir forte pour qu'à ton retour je puisse te protéger. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis plus couper les cheveux. Désolé, je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger correctement.

Bien sûr que si, tu as été très courageuse Hinata. Et maintenant Sakura va venir te soigner, tout va bien se passer.

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir._

Je dois aller arrêter Pain. Je dois rapporter la paix dans ce monde, mais je reviendrai vite alors, d'ici là, promets moi de ne pas mourir.

Je te le promet.

Mais Naruto sentais sa voix faiblir et ses yeux s'éteindre.

Hinata, tu ne va pas partir hein ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? S'alarma-t-il.

Non, je ne t'abandonnerait pas, après tout je te l'ai promis. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Après tout c'est ça, mon Nindo.


End file.
